


Voxian Love

by Lucian_V_Ghost



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucian_V_Ghost/pseuds/Lucian_V_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small story I wrote while listening to the Correspondents Fear and Delight. Note To Yogscast: You are welcome to read any of my fics on stream but prepare to embarrass, anger or shock the people involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voxian Love

The base was cold and empty, the machines were still and silent, the great rotors embedded in the walls spinning lazily in the half light. The huge reactor stood in it's chamber, tall and imposing, the liquid inside bubbling and fizzing. The only sounds came from a figure perched on top of the reactor, his metal robotic skin glinting slightly as he worked a bolt into place with a wrench.   
As the figure put the finishing twist to the bolt, the reactor rumbled to life and the turbines in the walls whirred into action. The figure straightened up and wiped a handkerchief across his forehead, the human skin pulling slightly at the metal part of the face. One red robotic eye stared emotionless at the bolt, checking to see whether there were any inconsistencies while the other electric blue one looked up at the power cables connecting to it.  
‘Bebop! Where is my armor!’ Came a shout from the lower level of the base. ‘And for that matter where the hell are my clothes! Did you hide them while I was in the shower again?!’  
Bebop smiled to himself and jumped off the top of the reactor, taking the elevator down to the lower level of the base. A rather damp haired Ridge was waiting for him with a towel wrapped around his waist.   
As he surveyed him Bebop had to admit that Ridge did really have some nice pectorals and if the bulge behind the towel was anything to go by he was big. He was snapped out of his reverie when a hand was waved in front of his mismatched eyes. ‘Dude. My clothes? As much as I would like to go hunting all over the place for them I would rather you get them for me.’  
‘Okay fine. I’ll go get them. I hung them on the missiles in my office.’ Before Bebop could turn back to the elevator however, Ridge strode past him grumbling about filthy habits and rewiring the circuits in the robotic part of Bebop’s brain. Bebop followed him into the elevator and up to the top floor, through Verbal’s smeltery room and the secret door, finally arriving at the missile room just in time to catch Ridge’s expression as he looked into the room before him.   
From the nose of every missile hung one or another item of his clothing, including but not limited to, his boxers and cravat. In the center of the room was a large double bed.   
Before Ridge could utter a single word Bebop ran up behind him and pushed him down on the bed, flipping him over and straddling him so that his clothed ass ground down on Ridge’s towel covered cock.  
Ridge emitted a faint moan at this before remembering the current situation and attempting to shove Bebop off him.   
Bebop whined when, quite by accident, Ridge’s hands rubbed over his own bulge. Ridge immediately stiffened when he felt Bebop’s hard, clothed, still human cock under his hands. Both men sat there breathing slowly.   
Finally Ridge could bear the suspense no longer. He gestured around the missile room and asked one simple question. ‘Why?’  
Bebop grinned. ‘Because I love you, you ass!’ He exclaimed and then ground his own ass down on Ridge’s cock. At the sudden body friction Bebop elicited a sharp gasp from Ridge followed by a low groan.  
Ridge ran his hands up under Bebop’s loose shirt and over the half metal, half flesh chest. He then ripped Bebop’s shirt off to reveal the smooth white skin and shiny grey metal plates that shifted slightly under his touch. Ridge noted the small pulses of neon blue that emanated from wherever he touched the metal.   
Meanwhile Bebop looked down at Ridge’s full body through heavy lidded eyes, he groaned when Ridge pressed his hands against his chest and then canted down sharply against his huge dick.  
Finally unable to keep his control a moment longer Ridge let his animal instinct take over. He flipped Bebop over onto his back and pulled his trousers down, noting as he did so that Bebop went commando, he then removed the towel that so far he had managed to keep in place to reveal a behemoth 9 inch cock. The cyber man focused a sexy gaze on him and then leaned up and slowly kissed the god, tentatively poking his tongue into the other’s mouth before being engulfed in the god’s heated passion. The friction generated between both their bodies was enough to make both of them moan into each other. Ridge pulled off long enough to grab a small bottle of lube from his inside jacket pocket. He poured a generous amount on to his fingers and lowered his hand to Bebop’s ass. He slowly pushed one finger into the other man’s ass and watched as his back arched. Bebop bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his pleasure driven moans as ridge curled his finger over his prostate. Ridge added another finger and then another and watched as Bebop whimpered as he scissored his fingers, slowly widening his ass.   
Bebop felt Ridge pull his fingers out of his ass and whined as the pleasure subsided but moments later he felt something else poking into his entrance. Slowly, oh ever so slowly, Ridge slid his cock into Bebop’s tight ass while grasping the man’s cock with his right hand. Bebop moaned as he felt Ridge push into him. When Ridge stopped for a moment he whispered ‘More.’  
‘What was that Bebop?’ Ridge shifted slightly and his cock head brushed against Bebop’s prostate.  
‘More!’ Growled Bebop. Obligingly the god pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside him and then slammed back inside. Bebop moaned and whimpered, writhing in Ridges grasp as the intense pleasure kept building.   
With an almighty moan Ridge bucked up into Bebop and came, a few seconds later Bebop reached his climax as well and his cum spewed all over his chest.   
Both men panted. Ridge slipped out of Bebop and lay down beside him. The cyber man turned his head and kissed the god lightly on his forehead whispering, ‘I love you Ridge.’   
The god waved his hand and the covers flew over them both. ‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> Because RidgeVox


End file.
